sockpuppettheatrefandomcom-20200213-history
Tech Support/Transcript
(Title shows "Sockpuppet Theatre".) Jonas Sock: Welcome to SockPuppet Theatre. I am your host, Jonas Sock. On the internet, a sock puppet is an ultimate account that lets people post anonymously and that's where we get our drama. Your comments, your Flame Wars, your internet meltdowns turned into scripts and performed by sock puppets. How mitter. (Title shows "Tech Support.") Jonas Sock: Tonight's episode, "Tech Support" as found on Planet Botch. (Screen fades into black and the screen shows the honest sock with glasses typing on the computer while talking to someone on the internet.) Honest Sock with Glasses: Hello, mates. I've got a technical problem and I can do with some help. (Screen skips into the sock with his computer in the restaurant.) Sock with White Hair: Always here to learn to have you, champ. (Screen skips into the sock with a mohawk with his computer in the bar.) Sock with a Mohawk: Far away, then. We're ready when you are. (Screen skips into the sock with curly hair with his computer in the other restaurant.) Sock with Curly Hair: Agreed; happy to aplotch. (Screen skips into the honest sock with glasses.) Honest Sock with Glasses: Alright then. Well, I thought they might be something wrong with Windows on my PC or possibly some kind of boot arrow like a mowa cable some such. (The honest sock with glasses tells a story, and the flashback comes from the screen.) Honest Sock with Glass: Sir, I did a bit of searching and found this sikik bloak who can tell you what's wrong with your computer and menion just with his mind. (In the flashback, the honest sock with glasses looks on the computer that says, "SOXTRADAMAS will fix your computer WITH HIS MIND.") Honest Sock with Glasses: Now, you have to put 10 pound in his paper account, but that's quite resonable for computer prepare I think. (He clicks the button that says, "Checkout with PayPal." But, he can smell the smoke from the computer starter.) Honest Sock with Glasses: So, I paid the 10 pound and 2 minutes later, I could smell somethin' burning. (Screen skips into the normal honest sock with glasses, and his was started on fire. The fire was everywhere in this house.) Honest Sock with Glasses: Then, smokes started coming out of the back of the base unit and now, my house is on fire, my computer desk has collapsed, and umm... (The honest sock with glasses looks at his bed falling down through the ceiling that hits the ground.) Honest Sock with Glasses: Yeah, under the beds have fallin' through the ceiling. (Screen skips into the sock with his computer in the restaurant.) Sock with White Hair: Hmmmmmmm, probably best to call the fire reg-aid. (Screen skips into the sock with a mohawk with his computer in the bar.) Sock with a Mohawk: Heh, I called the fire reg-aid if I were you. (Screen skips into the sock with curly hair with his computer in the other restaurant.) Sock with Curly Hair: Agreed; fire reg-aid is your best bet with that one, mate. (Screen skips into the honest sock with glasses with his computer in his burning house with fire everywhere. The firemen truck alarm come from outside.) Honest Sock with Glasses: Yes, well, I've done that, obviously. But, do I need to reboot or anything? (Screen skips into the old sock with his computer in his house.) Old Sock: How can we tell you that, when you haven't givin' us the makin' model of the PC? HOW MUCH RAM?! Which Window's version have you installed?! It always cheeses me off with people come onto a forum asking for help with the computer without telling you sweet fanny adams about the damn system!'' (shivering for anger)'' (Screen skips into the sock with his computer in the restaurant.) Sock with White Hair: Quite right, old man. (Screen skips into the sock with a mohawk' 'with his computer in the bar.) Sock with a Mohawk: A free roll of sixes and sevens, lad. (Screen skips into the sock with curly hair with his computer in the other restaurant.) Sock with Curly Hair: Agreed; they have a concer bake. (Screen skips into the honest sock with his computer and his melted computer rebooter in his desk. His house was still on fire, and the fireman with the ladder moving left and right in the house.) Honest Sock with Glasses: Oh, now it's all sorted, now. I can't reboot by PC, because it's melted. Cheers for the help, though. (The End) Category:Transcript pages